bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
G.B.R: Special Commando Unit/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Przełom między starym a nowym rokiem to zwykle czas, w którym ludzie mają tendencję do wystawiania sobie wysoko poprzeczki, w postaci noworocznych postanowień. Jedni zarzekają, że w ciągu najbliższych dwunastu miesięcy zrzucą zbędne kilogramy. Drudzy, że będą gromadzić grosz do grosza. Kolejni, że wyzbędą się złych nawyków bądź nawet nałogów. A jeszcze inni, deklarują się zająć niedokończonymi porachunkami z przeszłości. I do tego ostatniego grona z pewnością zaliczę też siebie. Bowiem dzisiaj, raz na zawsze uporam się z wytwórnią, zwącą się ołpenoko. Jeśli wasz mózg wyparł już wszystkie wspomnienia związane z tymi cudeńkami, bądź sami spędziliście ostatnie kilka bądź kilkadziesiąt lat w komorze kriogenicznej, lub tak przy sposobności urwaliście się z choinki, czas na małe przypomnienie. Otwarte oko to firma, której towarem eksportowym są marnizny wszelkiej maści, które z chęcią znajdują swoich odbiorców na rosyjskim rynku. Ich znakiem rozpoznawczym są elektroniczne knoty, które kuszą nieokrzesanych konsumentów niezgorszą stroną wizualną, by chwilę później strzelić im w ryło i wydymać bez mydła ryjącą czachę rozgrywką. I tytuły tej pożal się boże spółki, cieszyły się do tej pory takim uznaniem, że dwa z nich zdążyły już zagościć w progach mojego cyklu. Czy kąsek, nad którym pochylę się dziś podzieli ich losy? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra G.B.R: Grupa Błyskawicznego Reagowania, znana poza granicami naszego kraju jako, Special Commando Unit, została wyskrobana z muszli klozetowej toitoi-a, trzynastego lutego 2008 roku. Studiem które dopuściło się tego występku, było wspomniane przeze mnie wcześniej open oko, które to dorobiło się takich perełek jak, Dragon blade, skarb ziem przeklętych, czy też przerobione przeze mnie prawie rok temu Steam Slag, oraz Evil Recstans, Morning of the Dead, z odcinka dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego. Z kolei polskim dystrybutorem tych szczochów było Nicolas Games, które ma nosa do wygrzebywania bobków pierwszej świeżości. Prócz wersji pudełkowej, która w naszym rodzimym kraju, ukazała się ponad rok po premierze światowej, gniot ten zaszczycił, a raczej zhańbił nas swoją obecnością także w prasie. To niechlubne zajście zdarzyło się dokładnie 17 marca, w roku 2011, kiedy to G.B.R, wraz z ślimakiem na parę, stanowiło lwią część pełnych wersji w niejakim czasopiśmie play, które wówczas łapało swoje ostatnie podrygi. Wartym wspomnienia jest również fakt, iż swego czasu, moja skrzynka pocztowa pękała w szwach, pod naporem propozycji związanych z tym szkaradzieństwem. I to z każdej możliwej strony, od komentarzy pod kanałem, aż po wpisy na moim forum. Zanim wyleję wiadro pomyj na tę zakałę, w pierwszej kolejności prześwidrujemy wzrokiem jej odbiór na okołogrowych serwisach Internetowych. Poza polskim akcentem, w postaci recenzji na gry-gildia.pll, skwitowanej dość łagodną notą cztery na dziesięć, mamy także drugą stronę barykady, czyli tę zza wschodniej granicy. I o ile igro manii ru, również nie udzieliła się surowość, co dała po sobie poznać końcowa ocena, czyli 4 i pół punktu na dziesięć możliwych, to o nią zadbał nie w ciemię bity, puszkinowski absolut games. I to rzecz jasna z nawiązką, gdyż podobnie jak poprzednie ramoty, ze stajni słowiańskich niezmrużonych ślepi, Grupa Błyskawicznego Reagowania zdobyła wyróżnienie, w postaci jednego procenta. Gdy dwukrotnie klapniemy lewym przyciskiem myszy ikonę tego bubla, po czym przeczekamy znaki firmowe ati, fiziksa, wątpliwych twórców, oraz wreszcie filmowy przerywnik, kreujący zawiłości fabularne, na temat którego lada moment, wtrącę swoje trzy grosze, wreszcie zostajemy wtrąceni do głównego ekranu. W tle wiercą się trójwymiarowe, pogrubione kontury globusa, na które pada pomarańczowa smuga światła. Na środku monitora, widnieją urywki z faktycznej rozgrywki, nakręcone przez niezbyt rozgarniętego kamerzystę, z niedowładem mózgownicy. Do tego dochodzą sklecone na kolanie belki z dostępnymi opcjami, oraz umieszczony na samym szczycie logotyp odpalonej aplikacji, nad którą pieczę sprawował artysta malarz, który sklecił to małe arcydzieło podczas obiadowej przerwy, z pomocą worda. I choć to samo w sobie sprawia, że nasze szare komórki popełniają harakiri, prawdziwy terror skrywają opcje, które dano nam do dyspozycji. Albowiem nie licząc braku możliwości zmiany rozdzielczości, a warto nadmienić, że domyślna to 800 na 600, wśród całego wachlarza ustawień otrzymujemy jedynie wybór jakości tekstur, wyświetlanego dystansu, jak i także cieni, aktywowanie paru graficznych wodotrysków, z odbiciem wody, statycznymi cieniami i efektem rozkwitu na czele. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze dostosowanie głośności strony dźwiękowej, czy też zmianę poziomu trudności, która nie wpływa ni w ząb na odczucia z gry, i otrzymujemy chujstwo pierwszej kategorii. Po obejrzeniu początkowego wideo, które jest niczym innym jak wytłumaczeniem czym to, tak zwana Grupa Błyskawicznego Reagowania jest i skąd się wzięła, oraz po wduszeniu guzika nowa gra, zostajemy wrzuceni w wir akcji. W tej produkcji, wchodzimy w kamasze Rambolota, który wraz z maksymalnie trzema innymi poskromicielami, zostaje zesłany na dwanaście misji, w których to musimy zdziesiątkować wrogie jednostki, by wreszcie dotrzeć do określonych przez programistów strefy, która to przenosi nas do kolejnej miejscówki, pchając jednocześnie strzępki fabuły dalej. Raz na naszych barkach spoczywa odnalezienie zaginionej grupy gie be er, innym razem zbłąkanej w trakcie wywózki grupy telewizyjnej, a kiedy indziej musimy zlokalizować pociski rakietowe ziemia powietrze. Szkopuł w tym, że mimo tych zajmujących zamysłów, wszystko tu zostaje ograniczone, do kładzenia trupem zalewu ciemiężycieli, i przechodzenia do kolejnego punktu kontrolnego, a o akcjach zaprezentowanych w protokołach, możemy sobie tylko pomarzyć. I o ile później, projektanci starali się zatuszować tę monotonię w ostatnich zadaniach, zsyłając oddział naszych kamratów, do tak osobliwych lokacji, jak kompleks fabryki Kurex, to podkarmienie naszej skrywanej żądzy destrukcji paroma lichymi wybuchami, jest tutaj odskocznią na dosłownie moment. Albowiem kilka sekund później, wszystko zatacza pełne koło, i wracamy do ścielenia gęsto trupów. Nuda aż wieje z ekranu. W wątpliwości, z jakim koszmarkiem mamy nieprzyjemność obcować, nie pozostawia nas również sztuczna inteligencja, która ze sztucznością ma wiele wspólnego. Bowiem intelekt naszych niepoczytalnych kolegów z oddziału, których potulnie nazywam, największymi niedojdami jakie stąpały po ziemi, sięga poziomu dna. Owszem, zaimponują nam wybijając w pień cały nowonarodzony wrogi dywizjon, w momencie rozpoczęcia misji, zanim w ogóle zdążymy przyłożyć giwerę do patrzałki, ale cóż z tego, skoro zaledwie chwilę później, potykają się o własne sznurowadła. Nasze bezmózgie trio, nagminnie wpierdala się nam pod linię ognia. Kiedy tylko poczują w powietrzu choćby minimalne zagrożenie, z nagła zaczynają biegać w amoku jak stado ślepych bawołów. Gdy tylko oberwą kulą między żebra, zamiast się wycofywać wlepiają gały jak cielę na malowane wrota. A towarzysząca nam parszywa trójka, kiedy otrzyma nakaz ewakuacji od sfery zagrożonej wybuchem, nie drgnie nawet na ćwierć cala, w obliczu pewnej śmierci. Widać, że to żołdaki z krwi i kości. Co się tyczy zwerbowanych przez nas komandosów i snajperów, to nie mają w swoim słowniku pojęcia stop, gdyż gdy tylko wyda im się to polecenie, bez zmian mkną po terenie jak kulejące kraby, które wysrały chwilę temu parę cegieł, wbiegają w siebie nawzajem, bądź odkurwiają wywijasy Jacksona, ignorując nasze rozkazy. Po drugiej stronie zbieraniny, mamy natomiast, jak nie trudno się domyślić, adwersarzy, ubranych w obcisłe lateksowe kombinezony, którzy choć potrafią przestrzelić skrzydła komara ślepakiem, z drugiego końca metropolii, to podczas wykonywania ostrzału, zamierają jak słup soli. Arsenał, jaki zaoferowali nam twórcy, jest całkiem obszerny jak na produkcję, z najwyższej półki szamba. Możemy więc dzierżyć takie gnaty jak, pistolet a te dziewięć, w wersji z tłumikiem lub bez, słynnego pustynnego orła, do którego możemy dołożyć celownik optyczny, bądź zmniejszacz hałasu, a także zaopatrzyć się w jego wydłużoną wersję.Kałasznikowa, rocznik 74, z możliwością zamontowania kolimatora, jak i jego edycję ze stałą kolbą. Karabin msg 90, do którego można przykręcić lunetę, pozwalającą łatwiej wyprowadzić na tamten świat wrogo nastawione niedorajdy, ukryte parę kilometrów dalej. Karabin maszynowy a em gie trzysta, który rozpruwa wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. Strzelbę Mos berg, oraz jej przyrżniętą wersję Shorty, która mimo pozornie krótkiego zasięgu, pozwala przestrzelić czachę snajperowi patafianowi. Karabin snajperski stayer, do którego można bez trudu podpiąć tłumik, jak i peryskop. Maszynkę em dwieście czterdzieści dziewięć ce, działającą w podobny sposób co a em gie. Oraz marzenie każdego super strzelca, karabin wyborowy Dragunov, do którego można zamocować, wzmacniający naszą dyskrecję, poprzez wygłuszanie naszych strzałów, metalowy tłumik. I o ile większość, jeśli nie wszystkie gnaty, mają ten sam odrzut czy też rozrzut, i bez wyjątku działają jak odpicowane snajperki, zdejmujące po jednym bądź dwóch strzałach, przydrożne ślamazary, tak wartym uwagi jest tutaj, ekran dostosowania naszego morderczego ekwipunku. W nim możemy wykupić dwie spluwy, które zabierzemy na pole walki, oraz trzech dodatkowych oficerów, w zamian za punkty, których tutaj jest jak na lekarstwo. I o ile na początku skłania nas do planowania, to dosłownie po uporaniu się z pierwszym poruczeniem, dostaniemy taki punktowy zastrzyk, że możemy sobie pozwolić na wszystko. Kurwa wspaniale. I skoro przywołałem temat etapów jako takich, czas go trochę rozwinąć. W trakcie tych dwunastu poziomów, wraz z naszymi przydupasami przemierzymy i prze trząśniemy całe terytorium Bielaru, w poszukiwaniu zagubionych towarzyszy z ekipy, głuptaków do wystrzelenia, i elektrowni do wysadzenia. Problem pojawia się jednak w momencie, gdy odpalimy misję pierwszą, do której wracamy również w trybie nocnym, dziewięć akcji później. Gdyż jest to wręcz ucieleśnienie, diabolicznego wkurwienia, które podda próbie wszystkie wasze strzeleckie umiejętności. Jestem śmiertelnie kurwa poważny. Tutaj jeden fałszywy ruch kończy się zgonem, a biorąc pod uwagę, że posiadamy jedynie piętnaście punktów żywotności, oraz pluton specjalnej troski, podczas ogrywania tego zlecenia, pociłem się bardziej niż świnia podczas wizyty u rzeźnika. Nie pomaga fakt, że najwyraźniej nasi adwersarze mają w oku teleskop, i potrafią przestrzelić nam potylicę, trzymając pukawkę w lewej ręce, i stojąc tyłem za kontenerem. Konia z rzędem, i puchar sołtysa temu, kto zdoła przejść tę chędożoną misję po bożemu, bez użycia jakichkolwiek oszustw czy innych trenerów. Jednakże na tym nie kończy się lista zażaleń związana z zaprojektowanymi mapami, gdyż od misji szóstej, deweloperzy z bożej łaski postanowili obsrać nas na miętowo, zamieszczając kopie odwiedzonych już lokacji, lecz z paroma perturbacjami. Raz odwiedzamy fabrykę, która tym razem została skąpana w mroku, innym razem przewędrujemy przez kompleks, tyle że od tyłu, a kiedy indziej, dostaniemy wręcz identyczną kalkę miejsca, które odwiedziliśmy wcześniej. Uczucie deja vu, nie dobiega wręcz końca. Oprawa audiowizualna jest równie urodziwa, co ropiejący odbyt niedołężnej staruszki. I choć nie przechodzi mi to przez gardło, to muszę ponownie wspomnieć, że wytwór ze stajni otwartego oka, jest nieco bardziej strawny dla wzroku, niż większość chłamów, które znalazły się na łamach mojej serii. Rzecz jasna jak zmrużymy oczy, i odejdziemy parę metrów od monitora. Bowiem wszystko oprawiono w tak pokaźną warstwę powłoki antyrefleksyjnej, i zasypano na tyle solidną garścią ziarna, że jesteśmy w stanie tyle zobaczyć, co stojąc kilka mil od atomowego grzyba. Kaprawe gęby zarówno naszych konkurentów, jak i podopiecznych, przypominają plastikowe lalki, które na chleb mówią peb. Synchronizacja ust z wypowiadanymi tekstami, wygląda niczym świergolenie mapetów, pozbawionych paru komórek mózgowych. Bieganie przypomina ruchy nienaoliwionej baleriny, która straciła czucie w nogach. Oświetlenie razi bardziej, niż fistaszek w rogówce. Płomienie to ledwie animowany gif. I jedynie dysponowany przez nas rynsztunek, z całego tego pierdolnika, wychodzi z tarczą. Z kolei część dźwiękowa, pieści nasze uszy, niczym włożony głęboko wacik. Nasz protagonista zapewne przed każdą operacją, by uspokoić nerwy, wypala z piętnaście cygar, dzięki czemu za każdym kurwa razem, gdy przystawia kolta do swoich ocząt, dyszy i sapie jak miech kowalski. Oręż brzmi jak odpustowe kapiszony, podkład muzyczny to bezpłciowe rzępolenie, a całą śmietankę zbiera, galaktycznie, zła gra aktorska. I słuchając jej, zgrzytamy zębami aż miło. Technikalia tego dziadostwa są tak sakramencko zdefektowane, że aż nie wiem od czego zacząć. Znaczniki, które informują nas o położeniu snajperów, nie znikają po ubiciu danego delikwenta, bądź czasem pokazują nam chmurki na niebie. W nieoczekiwanych momentach, gra spowalnia do czochrających mosznę trzech klatek na sekundę, po czym ot tak wraca do płynnych siedemdziesięciu. Wchodząc w różne obiekty, jak między innymi karabiny maszynowe i pudełka, sprawiamy, że te zaczynają się telepać. Z rzadka, możemy się zarazić od kompanów zespołem niespokojnych nóg, przez co zdarza się, że nasz druh sam z siebie zaczyna popierdalać w lewo. Raz na jakiś czas, program wrzuca nas do akcji zbyt wcześnie, dzięki czemu lewitując w powietrzu, jesteśmy świadkiem, materializowania się naszych narzędzi mordu, oraz gruntu pod nogami. Incydentalnie napotkamy ciała naszych nienawistników, które to w przeróżnych formacjach wiją się w powietrzu, oraz wciskają w podłoża i lite betony. Niekiedy na budynkach i innych bilbordach, pojawiają się migoczące czarne trójkąty, bądź inne artefakty, a tekstury czasem pojawiają się nam przed gałami. Innym razem możemy na amen zablokować się na danym murku czy bilbordzie. Kiedy indziej ogień na końcu lufy nie nadąża za lufą, po eksplozji w powietrzu zostają strzępki zniszczonego mienia, zaś gdy przeładujemy naszą giwerę, mając jeszcze coś w magazynku, nasz gieroj pozbywa się resztek ot tak, dla wesołego chuja. Jednak istnym ciosem w nasze kohones, jest kwestia stabilności. Zacięć i wyskoków do pulpitu jest tutaj co nie miara. Po wypełnieniu ostatniego polecenia, gra się zakrztusza i wykracza się do systemu. Podczas wczytywania etapu, wyskakuje błąd bez tytułu i treści, który na dobre zawiesza grę. Kiedy po zakończeniu danej misji, spróbujemy rozegrać kolejną, gra wypluwa nam error, o direct-x 9. A innym razem, aplikacja dostaje zadyszki, zanim zdążymy ujrzeć filmik początkowy. Zbieranie szczęki z podłogi jest wręcz nieuniknione. Zbierając wszystko do kupy, gra Grupa Błyskawicznego Reagowania, to kolejny przykład wydmuszki, tym razem na modłę tasiemca, sygnowanego imieniem toma klansiego, która prócz nieszczególnie gustownej grafiki, na której a nóż widelec ktoś zawiesi ślipko, i to najlepiej nieosłonięte, nie dostarcza niczego w zamian. Poziomy, jakie mamy okazje zwiedzić, są do chuja nie podobne. Inteligencja naszej gwardii oraz oponentów, których tłuczemy jak kaczki w dak hancie, wręcz błaga o dobicie. Komendy praktycznie nie wnoszą nic do rozgrywki, poza niezdrową dawką frustracji. Elementy, w których drzemał jakikolwiek potencjał, zapadały się pod własnym ciężarem. Główne danie, które miało wyciskać z karty ostatnie soki, i zrywać graczom szkliwo z zębów, budzi raczej wrzody żołądka. A zdarza się nawet, że natrafimy na babole językowe w tekstach, zarówno zwykłe literówki jak i w odmianie, które w dodatku są bez żenady przez aktorów wypowiadane. Partactwo w pełnej krasie. Innymi słowy, to ta sama, kolejna, szarobura lichota od odkrytej patrzałki, i mimo nieco zmienionej formuły, absolutnie kurwa nic się w tej materii nie zmieniło. Wolałbym włożyć swoją łepetynę do gara z rozgrzanym olejem, niż kolejny raz przejść chociaż jeden etap tej spierdoliny, a co dopiero sięgać po kolejne plugastwo ich autorstwa. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)